Episode 8425 (14th July 2014)
Plot The forensic examination of No.1 continues, much to the annoyance of Tracy who complains that Tina’s still a pain in the neck even though she’s dead. Rob, feeling the pressure, snaps at her, taking her aback. Peter worries that more than ever he's now the chief suspect. Maria gives Marcus a going-away present of a photo of Liam and promises to keep in touch. Peter convinces Simon that he's innocent of anything that people are saying and gets a tearful hug in return. Having returned from Devon ahead of Maddie, Sophie hasn't heard anything from her as to when she'll be back. Todd turns up late for work at the builder's yard. Dennis tells Julie that Norris is blocking his attempts at a full reconciliation with Rita. Lloyd returns from Majorca, delighted to be back with Andrea. The police find the missing charm from the bracelet in the outhouse of No.1. Tracy and Deirdre are nonplussed as to how it got there but Rob suggests they speak to Peter. Carla puts on offer in on a flat in Victoria Court, telling Peter the Rosamund Street flat will be his. Todd does a good job drumming up business for the yard but Jason tells Tony that he doesn't trust him. Lloyd pushes Andrea to move in with him. Maddie returns unannounced, clearly upset about something but refusing to say why. Dennis comforts an upset Rita over the task of sorting through Tina's things with Steph. Marcus says his goodbyes and leaves the street. The police tell Peter they need a word with him... Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall Guest cast *DC Vanner - Conor Ibrahiem *DS Hawthorn - Emma Cunniffe Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Yard and office Notes *Final appearance of Charlie Condou as Marcus Dent. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rob desperately tries to point the finger of suspicion at Peter; Marcus leaves Weatherfield; and Maddie returns from Devon - but is clearly upset about something. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,068,000 viewers (joint 2nd place with Episode 8426 (14th July 2014)). Category:2014 episodes